The invention herein relates to a powered evacuating apparatus adapted to receive and discharge contaminants from an air cleaner such as may be mounted on the air intake pipe of a tractor and said apparatus is particularly arranged to positively discharge said contaminants. It will be understood that the air cleaner may be otherwise employed.
The known prior art discloses a commonly used exhaust control valve element for the discharge of solids from an air cleaner comprising an elastic or flexible pair of lips which expand to open and discharge contaminants by gravity when the same have accumulated sufficiently. However, said pair of lips under adverse temperature conditions tend to stiffen and in relying wholly upon flexibility to open for the discharge of solids and to respond to the suction of the engine in closing rapidly, the lips fail to open readily and in failing to close rapidly they permit the engine to draw a stream of air therethrough inwardly through the outlet of the air cleaner and thus air not having the full benefit of the air cleaner passes into the engine.
It is an object of this invention to provide a power operated contaminant evacuating apparatus in connection with an air cleaner which positively discharges contaminants from said air cleaner and prevents any reverse flow of air therethrough to said air cleaner.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus of relatively small size which is attached to the outlet pipe of the air cleaner to positively evacuate contaminants gathered or collected therein.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an evacuating apparatus for an air cleaner which has no reverse path for air flow between its discharge outlet and its intake of contaminants from said air cleaner.
It is another object of this invention to provide a contaminant evacuating apparatus for an air cleaner comprising discharge means which close the discharge outlet of the apparatus at the time it receives for discharge contaminants from said air cleaner.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide an evacuating apparatus for an air cleaner comprising a motor driven impeller, a housing having said impeller disposed therein and having an intake of contaminants from said air cleaner through said impeller and evacuating contaminants by means of the blades of said impeller, said blades being arranged and constructed to effectively prevent any reverse flow of air through the apparatus to the air cleaner.